Beca's Sick Day
by MobBob
Summary: Beca gets sick and she reluctantly let's Chloe take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Beca sat on the bleachers. She was napping when Chloe walked by her. "Are you feeling alright?" said Chloe.

"I'm fine," said Beca. "I've just got a little headache."

"Oh, is it your time of the month?" said Chloe.

"No," said Beca.

"Sorry," said Chloe. "Just out of curiosity, when is your time of the month?"

"That's kinda personal," said Beca.

"Right," said Chloe. "I forgot you're very closed off."

"Look, I've got to get to work." Beca stood up. "Whoa."

"What?" said Chloe.

"Nothing," said Beca. "I just feel a bit dizzy."

"You know you might be sick," said Chloe.

"I'm fine," said Beca.

"Are you sure?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "Just, can you carry my outside?"

"Carry my?" said Chloe.

"Carry me," said Beca. "I forgot how words worked for a second. So can you please carry me outside?"

"Whatever you say," said Chloe.

Beca put her arm around Chloe and they walked outside to the parking lot. "Hey, the radio station's over there," said Beca.

"I know," said Chloe. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No, I'm fine," said Beca.

"Beca, healthy people don't need to be carried to work," said Chloe.

"I can stand on my own," said Beca. "Watch."

The next thing Beca knew was that she was laying face to face with the pavement. Chloe lifted her up. "I'm taking you to the doctor," said Chloe.

"No," said Beca.

"Look, I'll even call in sick for you," said Chloe.

"No!" Beca reached for her rape whistle. "Let me go to work or I'll blow this."

"Come on," said Chloe. "Let's be grown-up about this."

Beca put the rape whistle in her mouth. "This is the last time I'll say this, take me to work or I'll blow this."

"Fine," said Chloe. "We're going to the radio station right now."

"Thanks." Beca took the rape whistle out of her mouth and began to put it back in her pocket. At that moment Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. The two began to wrestle for the rape whistle. "Hey, let go," said Beca as she tried to bite Chloe's arm.

Eventually Chloe managed to wrench the whistle out of Beca's hand. Beca tried to stomp on Chloe's foot. "Beca, calm down. You're sick and I'm going to take you to the doctor, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

"So you would kidnap a sick person," said Beca. "That's really low."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's for your own good."

"Well I'm not gonna make this easy. You might as well give up now and save yourself the..." Beca suddenly began heaving.

"Do you see my point now?" said Chloe.

"Alright, I'll go to the doctor." At that moment Beca passed out and fell face first into Chloe's boobs.

"You like those, don't you?" said Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca woke up in her bed. She had a throbbing headache and couldn't remember how she got there. She vaguely remembered having a fight with Chloe. Right then the door opened. "Hey Beca, I made you some tea." It was Chloe.

Suddenly it all came back to Beca. "You!"

"Yes, it's me," said Chloe. "You're doing much better than you were at the Doctor's Office. There you kept calling me 'that redheaded demon-whore'. Haven't heard that one before."

"You kidnapped me!" said Beca.

"Beca, you had a fever of one hundred and three," said Chloe. "I hate to say it, but I told you so."

"Alright," said Beca. "Thanks for taking me to the doctor."

"You're welcome," said Chloe. "Now drink your tea."

"Why?" said Beca. "What's in it? Roofies?"

"Calm down," said Chloe. "It's just tea and some other stuff."

"Other stuff?" said Beca. "Like Roofies?"

"Like honey," said Chloe. "I'm not trying to drug you."

"I'm just messing with you." Beca drank her tea.

"Good," said Chloe. "Now I already called the radio station and told them you would be sick for the rest of the week."

"What?" said Beca. "You do realize they don't pay we for sick days?"

"They don't?" said Chloe.

"No," said Beca. "It's a student job. I'm barely getting paid minimum wage."

"Well that sucks, but you've got a fever of one hundred and three," said Chloe. "Plus, it's Thursday. You're really only missing two days of work."

"I'm not that sick," said Beca. "Just give me some Tylenol and I'll be fine."

"You threw up in my car," said Chloe.

"I did?" said Beca.

"Yes," said Chloe. "And the fact that you don't remember it kinda disturbs me."

"Sorry," said Beca. "Look, I've had a nap. I feel better now. Let's take my temperature and see if it's gone down."

"Fine," said Chloe. "I'll take your temperature."

"No, I'll take it," said Beca.

"You think I'm going to fall for that?" said Chloe. "I'll take your temperature."

"Fine," said Beca. "Take it under the armpit."

"Where else would I put it?" Chloe pulled a thermometer out of her pocket.

"Are you going to use that one?" said Beca.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "Why?"

"Don't you know?" said Beca. "You're not supposed to carry a thermometer in your pocket. That throws off the temperature."

"I've never heard of that," said Chloe. "I'm pretty sure you're making that up."

"No I'm not," said Beca. "That thermometer's messed up. Go get a new one."

"Are you just trying to get me to leave so you can sneak out?" said Chloe.

"Jesus, you're paranoid," said Beca. "Just go and get a new thermometer. I'll stay here."

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" said Chloe. "I knew you were going to be this way. That's why I stopped at the vet."

"Why'd you stop by the vet?" said Beca.

"To get some cat tranquilizers," said Chloe. "I put them in your tea. They should kick in any minute now."

"You drugged me!" Beca tried to shove her fingers down her throat.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and held her down. "Shhh. You're sick and you need your rest."

"You better not be here when I wake up," said Beca. "Or else I'm gonna strangle you, you redheaded..." Beca was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Beca woke up, she saw Chloe standing over her. "You're awake! Did you have any good dreams?"

"Yes," said Beca. "But nothing I could tell you."

"Those are the best dreams," said Chloe. "Did I tell you about the dream I had when I got my nodes taken out?"

"No," said Beca. "Not that I want to hear about it."

"Okay," said Chloe. "By the way, your temperature went down a few degrees."

"That's good," said Beca.

"See all you needed was a little sleep," said Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, I'm sorry for how I acted," said Beca. "You were just trying to help when you kidnapped me and then drugged me."

"When you say it like that it kinda sounds like I should be in jail," said Chloe.

"So I slept for the whole day?" said Beca.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "You didn't even wake up when I gave you your sponge bath."

"What!" said Beca.

"I'm kidding," said Chloe. "Of course you were unconscious so there was no way to know if I'm telling the truth."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Beca.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "I could've taken naked pictures of you and posted them on some German porn site, and you would never know."

"That's not a really comforting thought," said Beca.

"Sorry," said Chloe. "Here, I'll get you something to drink."

"No," said Beca. "I'll get it myself."

"I'm not gonna to drug you again," said Chloe.

"Still," said Beca. "I wanna get up and test my legs, you know."

"Alright," said Chloe. "But I'll be close incase you fall."

"Fine." Beca got out of bed. "Í don't feel dizzy."

"That's good," said Chloe.

"Can you still carry me?" said Beca.

"Anything for you," said Chloe.

"Hey, I remember you saying that I puked in your car," said Beca.

"Yeah," said Chloe.

"I'm sorry," said Beca. "I'll clean it up when I get better."

"It's nothing," said Chloe. "I cleaned it up while you were asleep."

"I should at least do something," said Beca.

"Once you get better," said Chloe.

"Here, how about this?" Beca kissed Chloe.

"Whoa," said Chloe. "I was starting to think you didn't swung that way."

"I don't," said Beca. "But I figured that you...well I've caught you trying to look at me."

"Well, thanks anyway," said Chloe.

"You know, you took care of me all day," said Beca. "One kiss isn't really enough."

"Neither is two really," said Chloe.

"Alright." Beca pushed Chloe up against the wall and began kissing her passionately.

"Hey, if I catch whatever you got, will you take care of me?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "And if I take care of you, you will remember to thank me, right?"

"Of course," said Chloe.


	4. Deleted Scenes

**A/N: The other day I just thought of this and wanted to include it in the story.**

Beca peaked outside the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. She couldn't see Chloe. She likely went to the pharmacy to get some medication. Kimmy was also gone, which was weird considering she was always lazing around the apartment. After making sure no one was there to see her, Beca began to tip-toe out of the room. Just then she heard the door knob rattle. Beca's heart began to race and she looked around, desperate to find a hiding place. She dove to hide behind the coach just as the door opened and in walked a giant penguin.

Beca stood as still as she could, knowing full well that the penguin would tell Chloe if he saw her. Chloe had many penguin friends and she likely asked him to check on Beca when she was at the pharmacy. Sweat beaded up on Beca's forehead as the penguin walked past the coach. For just a moment he stopped. This caused Beca's heart to skip a beat, but after a while the penguin continued to waddle to Beca's room.

Eventually the penguin reached Beca's room and peaked in. Beca had left some pillows under the blankets, which would provide a distraction for the penguin. She decided to take advantage of this opportunity. Beca jumped up and ran for the door. Just as she reached the door, Beca heard the penguin squawk behind her. She fumbled on the doorknob and heard the penguin chase after her. Beca flung open the door, only to find the hallway engulfed in flames. Beca looked back at the penguin, who by now was practically on top of her, and then jumped into the flames.

Beca opened her eyes, finding herself in her bed. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. She noticed a purple sticky note on her nightstand, with a message written in Chloe's handwriting. Beca picked it up and read it:

**Beca if you try to escape I'll be very disappointed.**


	5. Epilogue

Beca got out of her bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Chloe followed her, putting her arms around Beca's shoulders and kissing the back of her neck. "So what do you want to do today? Wanna go see a movie, or go shopping, or maybe we could spend the whole day in bed?"

"That sounds nice," said Beca. "But first I've got to go to the bank and deposit my check."

"No you don't," said Chloe.

"What do you mean?" said Beca. "I didn't have time to go to the bank, with me being sick and all."

"I dropped your check off at the bank while you were asleep," said Chloe. "I also went to the Bookie and set up a direct deposit for you."

"Wait," said Beca. "Wouldn't you need my personal information for that?"

"Yes," said Chloe. "But you leave everything by your laptop, so it wasn't that hard to find."

"What about my signature?" said Beca. "Don't you need my signature for that?"

"Yeah, you had to sign a form to join the Bellas," said Chloe. "I got a copy of that and I used it as a reference to forge your signature. So what do you want to do today?"

"Um...a movie sounds nice," said Beca.


	6. Sneak Peak

Chloe got out of the bathroom and went inside the theater. She scanned the theater for Beca, who had gone ahead to find seats. Chloe spotted her and headed for the seats. Partway there, Chloe was hit in the face by popcorn. She turned to see a young boy being scolded by his mother. Chloe was about to continue to her seat, when an idea hit her. She thought about what Beca had told her earlier. She had promised to take care of her if she got sick. Chloe leaned down and picked up a piece of popcorn that was on the ground. She threw it in her mouth and swallowed without a second thought. Chloe then sat down beside Beca and let out a little cough. "Bless you."

"Thanks," said Chloe. "I think I might be coming down with something."


End file.
